I'm So Addicted
by Kanoozle
Summary: Lavi knows this is wrong. He knows he shouldn't be doing it...But the older man is just too loving for him to leave...If only he could figure it out...--Mostly LUCKY/Implies Laven near end


The sounds of moans and pants echoed around the dark jade walls. Moonlight splashed over two lank bodies-one tanned and one pale. The tanned form's hands moved along the paler body causing the male to cry out in pleasure.

"T-Tyki!"

"That's right, my pet..." The tan male smirked wide, feeling his boxers get a tad uncomfortable as he watched the younger red head writhe beneath his touch. He was just so fucking hot...He licked his lips, dipping his head down to nip over the red head's soft neck. It was a delicious treat for the tanned male as the paler male cried out again, his hands reaching up to tangle into the tanned male's dark brown, tousled hair. "Keep it up...I just might stop teasing if you keep up the beautiful singing..."

"Ahh! Tyki!!!" The paler male's messy red hair was spread over the pillow beneath him as he arched his back into the older male's touch. His single emerald eye was screwed shut from the unending pleasure. It was forbidden. _This_...was an absolute _sin_ in the black order...But...The temptation...that horrid temptation...He just couldn't take it and he'd been engulfed with the deliciously sinful pleasure. He wanted the older man to have him forever, to stay with him and only him...

"Lavi..." The red head blinked, glancing up at the older male. "Ah, got your attention. I need you to cooperate a moment. Hm?" He smiled, his topaz orbs meeting Lavi's single emerald. "Sit up." Lavi obeyed quickly. The faster this went, the sooner he'd get back to being pleasured by the older man. "Now, be patient, lovely~" Tyki cooed as he began to undress himself the rest of the way. He'd already removed his over shirt and pants, leaving the boxers and undershirt. As he began to undo the buttons, Lavi started to help him in order to speed up the process. "Ah, rather eager are we?" He smirked, nipping at Lavi's collarbone to make the red head cry out again.

"Nn! Please...just hurry Tyki!" He pouted, his arousal killing him. Tyki snickered and proceeded to slow the process of removing his shirt. After what felt like eternity, the cloth lost its grip on the Portuguese's shoulders and fell down his back on to the bed. He then slowly pulled his boxers off. As every little detail of skin came into view, Lavi couldn't help but groan quite a bit. He was such a tease sometimes! Then he chuckled, earning a glare from the aroused red head.

"Ah, be still, I'm getting to the part you're gonna like best, lovely..." He smirked, pecking a trail down the red head's chest before hovering over the throbbing erection. Lavi cried out loudly at this, knowing what exactly was coming next.

...Or he wished he knew what exactly was coming next.

Instead of actually touching the aching skin, Tyki went just continued to hover over it, his hot breath sending shivers down Lavi's back as he cried out loudly, the sensation increasing the pressure he felt in his groin. When the brunette pulled away, he pressed three fingers to the red head's mouth. Lavi immediately took the digits into his hot mouth, sucking each one mercilessly, trying to make Tyki hornier than he already was and it was working quite well.

Up until the older man yanked his fingers away with a groan. "Damn, Lovely..." He seemed to be deciding whether to continue on the red head or not. He _had_ been a very naughty pet, but that didn't seem to change the fact he was cute, hot, and just as horny as him. He then pulled the red head over to him. "Try to cooperate again, my gorgeous pet. Get on all fours above me. We'll both need prepared." Lavi whined, but knew this was true. He'd rather not feel excruciating pain at first.

As Lavi got above Tyki, the brunette immediately began on the red head, savoring the moans he received on the other end. The younger was having issues trying to lick over the sensitive skin of the other male when he was too busy trying to not moan at th top of his lungs. This was a tricky process since he was also aroused by the deep moans reverberating from the other's throat. The sounds encouraged him and he tried his best to prep the older man, knowing full well it'd be worth it.

"Are you ready, lovely?" Lavi nodded lightly, Straightening out a bit and spreading his legs. He didn't even want to bother talking, it'd probably come out in short gasps. Tyki chuckled at this and positioned himself, lightly pressuring Lavi's entrance. The red head bit his lip, gasping as the brunette entered rather quickly. After Tyki had entered him as far as he could, the brunette glanced down at the red head. He'd wait until the other was used to the sensation, or at least for some sort of signal to continue.

"Ngh...T-Tyki....m-move...!" Tyki chuckled and nodded, grasping his pet's hips and slowly pulling out, only to thrust back in. "Ahhh!"

"Nn...Ah, Lavi..." As the thrusts sped up, the sounds echoed through the room got louder and louder. Lavi started to push back against the thrusts, gaining more of the older man's rough thrusts. As he started to do this, he could feel the springs in his groin tightening even further than before. He was so close...Tyki noticed this and smirked, reaching a hand down to stroke the red head's aching arousal. The younger male gasped in shock and pleasure and then let out a long, drawn out moan.

"Tyki!!! Please....m-m-more!!!!" He cried, the older man only continuing to stroke the red head until he heard his melodious voice scream. "**TYKI!!!!!**" The older man felt the white substance coat his hand as he quickly climaxed after his pet.

"Ngh...L-Lavi..." He bit his lip, savoring the sinful pleasure, and then kissing his beautifully sweaty pet softly on the cheek. "I love you, Lavi..." The red head nodded, gasping for air as if he were a fish out of water. He was smiling though and Tyki smiled back, covering their bodies with the blanket he'd shoved aside earlier. The red head mouthed out what looked like 'I love you too' and it made the older man chuckle softly, kissing the younger male's lips gently. They lay there for a moment, regaining their breath and senses.

"I'm...going to have to go back to the Order before somebody finds I'm not in my room..." He was worried his friend might suddenly awake due to his curse and come looking for him. They were close and Lavi hated the fact he was cheating on his other lover. The boy didn't know though, and that was probably best at the moment.

"How about I take you there then, lovely?" He smiled, his topaz eyes creamy from the exhaustion.

"But..." The red head hugged him tightly. "You're exhausted and I don't want you to be any more exhausted because of me." Tyki laughed.

"Are you kidding, lovely?" He ruffled the boy's hair. "It takes hardly any effort to glide over to the Order from where we are now. I'll just carry you over and take you to your room's window." He pecked the younger male's forehead. "Now, let's go ahead and get dressed. It'd be best to leave now. Road might run in to wake me up early. If she sees I'm gone she won't ask." He got up, heading over to his dresser. "I still have some of your clothes from last week if you'd rather wear those." Lavi blinked a few times, but nodded, catching the pile of clothes tossed to him.

"Tyki..." He asked as he got a shirt on, using the sheets to clean the little mess. He knew the other male wouldn't care about that. "Why do you have my clothes from last week?" Tyki blinked a few times, pulling on a pair of slacks.

"Well, I figured you'd want them back and I know how Road is about finding new clothes scattered in my room, so I kept them in my top drawer. Safest place in here." He shrugged, pulling a dress shirt over his shoulders, beginning to button up the front.

"What do you mean by new clothes?" Lavi asked, feeling a bit suspicious of the older male. Tyki blinked and then laughed, realizing what Lavi had thought.

"Lovely, I'd never do such a horrid thing to you. When I said new clothes, I meant my own. I get new ones now and again for meetings and if I leave them on the floor, Road will take them to turn into her own clothes. Then I never see 'em again...except for in the form of a dress or other outfit..." He grumbled lightly and Lavi laughed, smiling a bit. "Did I worry ya a bit with that?"

"Yeah...I'm just a bit too quick to assume." He smiled, his emerald eye glancing down at his hands as he folded and unfolded his headband. Tyki frowned, getting up and walking over to the red head. He wrapped his arms around the younger male's shoulders, kissing his soft lips.

"Lavi. I really wouldn't do that. Even though it seems like I would, I just want you to know that I would never do such a horrible thing to you. I love you too much and you make me way too happy." His arms tightened their grip. "I would hate to lose you because of such a thing..."

"Tyki..." The older man pulled away. That was somewhat out of character for the other man, but he might have been really lonely under that cold hard shell. He did have a few friends, but he didn't like to lose them because of his dark side. Lavi knew he was nice when he wasn't on a job, and he knew he was cruel when he was on a job. He knew the other inside and out, so the hug and loving words shouldn't come as such a surprise. However the way the older man had worded this, it tugged on Lavi's hidden heart strings. His eye got watery and he felt a tear run down his cheek. If Bookman knew about this, he'd be in such deep shit.

"Lovely, please don't cry...did I hurt your feelings?" The older male nuzzled the red head's cheek with his own, kissing the tears away as they fell. Lavi shook his head, smiling a little.

"I was just impacted pretty good by your words...you sounded somewhat like my friend." He bit his tongue then. Tyki didn't need to know about him and his friend's relationship. "He doesn't tell me things like that, but that is how much he loves his friends. He wouldn't do anything to let them get harmed in any way, shape, or form."

"Ah, I see." Tyki smiled, nodding, having not caught the idea Lavi originally meant. This relieved the younger male. "Well, shall we get back to the Order then, lovely?" Lavi nodded, feeling a tug at his nickname. Tyki had called him lovely since their first night together. As the older man picked him up and got in the window, Lavi felt himself hugging the older man tightly.

_Allen, I hope you never find out about what we do...Because I know if you gave me a choice of who I was to stay with..._ The red head glanced up at his master, kissing the male's cheek, making him smile. He smiled in return.

_I'd disappoint you._

* * *

Sooo~ What'd y'all think? Was it too lemony? Or too mushy? Please review with ideas/suggestions/comments! I do love feedback on my writing, and I'd like to know if I should make a sequel to this. 8D


End file.
